


Make you Bend and Break

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hatesex, Insults, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kylo hates himself so much, and it makes him so easy to control, puts all that strength at the fingertips of whoever knows how to manipulate him. It’s perfectly fine to get off on that, Hux tells himself. It’s not as if it’s about liking the man. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hux gets off on antagonizing Kylo until Kylo does exactly what Hux wants: snaps and fucks him up against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you Bend and Break

Everything in the First Order is black and red and chrome, sleek and merciless. Kylo is the same with his mask on. When he’s silent. As long as he isn’t angry. Until he loses an argument with Hux or Phasma and stalks off in a huff, or gets a piece of bad news and ends up demolishing some essential piece of machinery in a mindless fit of rage. 

Hux sometimes goads him into an explosion, watches him storm off, and then rushes straight back to his room to shove his pants down around his ankles and finish what he started. It’s the combination of power and incontinence that does it for him, so much raw energy sparking around completely out of control, like the human form of the sun he’s draining dry to power his new superweapon. Kylo hates himself so much, and it makes him so easy to control, puts all that strength at the fingertips of whoever knows how to manipulate him. It’s perfectly fine to get off on that, Hux tells himself. It’s not as if it’s about  _ liking  _ the man. 

When Hux walked in on Kylo reporting to Snoke one day with his mask off, he’d seen the shock on Kylo’s bare face fade into a recognizable pout for the briefest of moments before Kylo disciplined himself again. The vulnerability of his naked expression was addictive, and Hux picked a fight immediately, winding Kylo up and crowding into his space, drinking in the way he telegraphed every emotion from irritation to fear to...oh. 

He still remembers the catch of Kylo’s breath when Hux shoved him into a table and kissed his next insult right out of his mouth. That, and the events of the subsequent 20 minutes, provided absolutely no incentive to stop poking at Kylo’s sore spots until he snaps, although Hux has started paying more attention to the locations he chooses, to avoid any potential interruptions. 

Kylo left his mask off today. If that was intended to tease Hux into picking a fight, it worked. 

“...because clones are easier for you to mind-control? Just what I wanted: thousands of grown men smashing up my ship every time you get frustrated and need a time-out.”

Kylo’s face twists. “Fuck you.” He probably means it to be dismissive, but his voice is too loud and just a little too rough, and he’s always been painfully inept at hiding his emotions. There’s a reason why Snoke hides him behind a mask and a vocoder. 

Hux jerks his eyebrows:  _ well, go on then.  _

Kylo glares at him. He’s probably trying to look silent and intimidating, but in reality he looks torn; the sharp in-out of his breathing gives him away. 

“You know, I don’t share your Darth Vader fetish; if you want to get me off you’re going to have to do something more than breathe heavily at - ”

He’s cut off by Kylo slamming him bodily into the wall. “Don’t  _ talk  _ about him like that.” If Hux hadn’t seen exactly this expression a hundred times in a hundred different arguments, he wouldn’t know it was possible to pout and yell at the same time, and yet here Kylo is, pulling it off.

“Make me stop, then.”

He was expecting a kiss, but what he gets is Kylo’s gloved hand over his mouth and another on his belt, tearing at the fastenings until Kylo gets frustrated and needs both hands to finish taking it off. 

Hux reaches up for his uniform jacket, but Kylo waves a hand and the jacket rips itself off, snagging on his shoulder before it collapses in a heap against the wall. Hux doesn’t want to show how much it turns him on, doesn’t want to admit that the brush of invisible power against his skin sends prickles of arousal shivering up and down his arms. But the words come out wavery and a little uncertain, and Kylo smirks at him, reaching out with one hand to make some kind of ridiculous gesture - 

Fuck. He’s pinned against the wall, invisible pressure grinding against his wrists and his waist when he tries to move. He can’t quite stop the way his hips push forward at that, obviously hard under his pants. 

Kylo smirks at him, and Hux tries to muster up a passable glower. “Get over here and finish what you started.”

It must be his lucky day, because Kylo even gives him a show first: pushes off his ridiculous robes so fast he catches his leg in his own pants, hopping ungracefully around the floor half-naked while Hux twists his hands against the Force-bindings to tease himself, torn between amusement at Kylo’s expense and a twisted arousal that  _ this idiot  _ is the one who’s holding him to the wall without any apparent effort. 

When Kylo disentangles himself from his clothing, his face is flushed from embarrassment and arousal; he’s half-pouting the way he was the first time Hux saw his face, and the humiliation is beautiful. Hux tilts his hips as far as he can in the restraints, and looks down at his own body. “Do you think you can manage to undress  _ me  _ without doing a rabbit impersonation, or will I have to do it myself?”

Kylo flushes darker and manages a very credible stalk across the room without tripping over his own feet once, until he’s looming over Hux, gripping his chin in one hand and turning his face up, and Hux’s mental commentary slides out of his mind with the teasing pressure of Kylo’s thigh against his cock. “I am more powerful than you could ever dream of” he growls, and attacks Hux’s mouth like he’s using it for combat practice, all teeth and no finesse, the Force-bondage wavering as arousal tugs at his concentration.

Hux grinds up into him, and when Kylo whimpers a little he focuses on one hand and yanks it free, grabbing a fluffy handful of hair and dragging Kylo’s head back so Kylo can see his triumphant grin. “No wonder you can’t keep a prisoner secure,” he says, and watches the shame and arousal together. “You can’t even hold onto me.”

“Watch me,” Kylo growls, and grabs both of his wrists with his hands, pinning Hux against the wall until Hux laughs and twists up into him again.

“You’re going to fuck me now. Hard and slow. You know how I like it.”

Kylo glares, but he looks down at Hux’s undershirt, and the shirt rips itself off his body, and they both moan. 

“Unless you have a -  _ ah  _ \- better plan, oh wise Master of Darkness.” Hux raises one eyebrow at the hands currently ripping at his pants, aiming for haughty but knowing the want probably shines through. But they both know that Kylo is going to do exactly as Hux says: he tugs the pants off together with his underclothes and throws it all on top of his jacket. 

“Tell me you brought lube,” Kylo says, while his eyes rake up and down Hux’s body like he’s never seen it before. 

“How are you constantly so unprepared for  _ everything _ ?” Hux snaps back to hide his flush, and jerks his chin at his jacket. “In the left pocket.”

Kylo waves his hand again and half the jacket jerks up - another beautiful flicker of embarrassment and venomous self-recrimination -  but eventually he tugs out the lube specifically and the little packet slaps into his palm. The first finger is nice; the second is  _ really  _ nice, and when Kylo hauls him up the wall and pants out “wrap your legs around my waist” into his throat and replaces his fingers with his cock, it’s even better.

Hux stifles a gasp and reaches down to pinch at Kylo’s nipple cruelly. “I said  _ slow _ .”

Kylo opens his mouth, and closes it again, and the next thrust is perfect. “Very good,” Hux says patronizingly, and Kylo bites his shoulder in retaliation, but he doesn’t stop. He holds Hux up half with the Force and half with his own muscle and tortures him with the aching, perfect friction until Hux is biting his own lip and swearing at himself not to need more - do not, do not do  _ not  _ beg him, not again. It’s a game they play: he demands, and Kylo gives it to him so well that his own demand comes back to bite him, and Kylo won’t stop until he breaks down and begs for it but he always tries anyway, squirming impatiently against him and arching his hips forward.

“Say please,” Kylo sing-songs, and Hux glares as hard as he can when he’s so dizzy with pleasure that it’s hard to breathe. Kylo almost stops moving, just holds him up against the wall and grinds his cock deeper into him in short rolls of his hips, grinning wickedly at the look of pure, betrayed hatred he gets in response. 

“Fuck, you asshole,” he spits out, “ _ please. _ ” 

Kylo gives him a split-second of triumphant grin before he grabs hold of Hux’s hips and starts fucking him in earnest, mercilessly hard and exactly what he needs. He’s babbling, but none of it is anything coherent or important, just a breathless string of “fuck, so good, feels so good, I love this, oh - oh, oh, goddamn,” in between bruising bites along his collarbone and shoulder. He’ll feel them tomorrow under his uniform, scratching against the cloth. Kylo will be embarrassed of his pleasure the moment they’re done, but that just makes it even more fun now, thinking of how much he’ll flagellate himself for it afterwards, and how he’ll always be drawn back to Hux anyway.

“Let me, let me - ah, dammit.” Hux tugs at his hand, still pinned to the wall with the Force. He wants to wrap his hand around his own cock, the slight friction from Kylo’s stomach more of a tease than anything else, but Kylo looks at him and smirks triumphantly before he feels a sudden, perfect pressure out of literally nowhere and comes in a desperate, unexpected rush of lust at the realization that Kylo is giving him a handjob  _ with the Force _ . 

Kylo’s eyes go huge at that, his fingers digging into Hux’s, so hard the nails will leave marks, and he snaps his hips forward a few more times before he crushes Hux against the wall and half-screams his orgasm into his shoulder. 

Hux gives him maybe half a minute to enjoy the afterglow - when he looks over Kylo’s shoulder, he sees the battered remains of two chairs and a perfectly good computer terminal that had been completely intact when they entered the room. “Let me down.” 

Kylo peers over his shoulder at where Hux is looking. His face falls a little at the sight of the ruined computer, and Hux can see the exact moment when the shame sets in. Not shame at the sex, but shame at being so open about his pleasure, letting Hux push him into losing his control yet again. Presumably, Darth Vader never let himself get taunted into fucking his officers, much less on a regular basis, and he can almost feel Kylo berating himself for the weakness. 

If Hux could get hard again at that, he would. As it is, he rolls his eyes and pushes Kylo away, trying to pretend that his legs aren’t a little shaky when he takes his own weight. Kylo looks like he wants to say something, but for once he doesn’t, yanking on his robes and jamming his helmet on over his face before he stalks out in a swirl of black cloth and clanking boots.

Hux’s jacket is torn, and he looks down at the ruined garment in delight, knowing exactly what he’s going to pick his next fight over. 


End file.
